Amortentia
by Moonprincess92
Summary: "You overestimate my abilities. It took all of my strength at Hogwarts to stop me from throwing myself at you." "So what's stopping you now?" "Your attempts to be seductive." :Oneshot RHr postDH:


**DISCLAIMER: **No, once again i don't own HP. JK does.

* * *

Amortentia

Blurb …

"You overestimate my abilities. It took all of my strength at Hogwarts to stop myself throwing myself at you." "So what's stopping you now?" "Your attempts to be seductive." :Oneshot RHr postDH:

* * *

Mr and Mrs Weasley had gone out to Diagon Alley, dragging Bill and Fleur with them to find a new "Look" for Shell cottage. As George was at the shop, and Percy at work, Hermione found she, Harry, Ron and Ginny were the only one's home (something that hardily ever happened).

"What _are _we going to do today?" Ron asked at lunch, stretching his arms out behind him. Hermione stifled a laugh-he looked positively adorable when he did that (not that she'd ever admit to thinking it).

"I'm not sure what _you're_ doing." Ginny answered, as Harry banished their plates to the sink. "But Harry and I are going up to the orchard."

"Gits." Ron muttered to himself later on as Harry and Ginny disappeared into the woods that led to the orchard with a "We'll be back by nightfall, mate!" from Harry. "Absolute gits, both of them. They _knew _we were due for a game of Quidditch."

"Look on the bright side, Ron." Hermione said, placing her arms around him as he glared after his sister. "You've got me all to yourself."

"I guess." Ron pulled her around so as to embrace her properly.

"'I guess'?" Hermione repeated. "You'd rather play Quidditch than hang out with your girlfriend?"

"It's not that, you know I'd rather be with you." Ron answered her. "But I know you had reading scheduled in for when we were going to play, and I wouldn't want to deprive you of that new book you bought …"

Hermione laughed before kissing Ron lightly. He really was something, Ron was. She never expected him to remember something that she'd only said once two days ago.

"I can do both." Hermione said.

* * *

"I'm not sure how this counts as 'both'." Ron said.

"Shut up, and _please _stop squirming." Hermione said in reply. Ron grumbled and sat up a bit against the tree he was leaning against in the Burrow garden. Hermione was quite happily nestled back to him, leaning against his chest. The smell of his hair was almost overwhelming, and it was taking all her effort to not just give up trying to read her book and turn around and snog her wonderful boyfriend.

Instead, Hermione turned back to the crisp new pages of her book. She smirked slightly to herself, knowing Ron was resisting her as much as she was resisting him. But Ron seemed happy where he was, as he traced light circles on her shoulder with his fingers.

They were like that for a while, before Hermione realised that she hadn't read past two pages in the last 15 minutes. The scent of the new pages was calming her to Ron's touch, which had travelled over her neck. She shifted slightly as his hair blew it's fragrance into her face.

"Uncomfortable?" Hermione could almost hear the smile in his face. Pretty sure it was meant to be the other way round, she answered,

"Not at all."

Hermione tried to carry on reading, but Ron's lips had just touched her neck, and it took all her effort not to leap at him. Concentrating on the book and ignoring Ron, Hermione tried to immerse herself in its pages. It didn't help that the light breeze was blowing the smell of the grass into her face (that was a smell she had always liked).

"C'mon, Hermione." Ron murmured into her shoulder. One of his hands was trailing down her arm and Hermione suppressed a shiver. "You've got a new book, a blanket out on the grass and me … what more d'you want?"

"I want to be able to read." Hermione answered, trying to subtly move away from Ron's hands. He grinned as he recognised the attempt.

"Y'know that's not what you want to really do." He said. Hermione moved all the way over to her right against Ron's knee but he held her up.

"Yes, I think it is." Hermione said. He lowered her gently to the ground and Hermione figured she was completely doomed-the grass was around her head now, as was Ron on top of her.

"Oh really?" Ron said. "You really haven't changed at all ever since I've met you-what you want is right here and willing in front of you, yet you choose a book over it."

"Is that so bad?"

"It is when it's your boyfriend."

He had her there.

Wait-when did this turn into _Hermione_ trying to resist _him_?

"You wanted to do both, Hermione." Ron said. "Snog and read at the same time-you're perfect at everything anyway, so it should be a piece of cake for you."

"You overestimate my abilities." Hermione answered, ignoring the way his hair hung down and nearly touched her face. "It took all of my strength at Hogwarts to stop myself throwing myself at you."

"So what's stopping you now?"

"Your attempts to be seductive."

Ron gave a snort of laughter. "It's not that hard. I look at you once and you turn to pudding."

"That's not fair; you know what your hair does to me."

Ron laughed again. "True."

Hermione rolled onto her side in an attempt to get out from under him, but Ron was amazingly quite strong. She told him so.

"Hmpf." Ron said in a muffled tone. "I play Quidditch and spent a year on the run from the most evil wizard know-'course I'm strong."

"Very modest." Hermione commented.

"I know."

Ron bent down to kiss her jaw. That's it, she couldn't take this anymore.

She reached up and practically wrenched Ron's head to her, causing him to yelp into her mouth as she crushed her lips to his.

"Knew you couldn't resist." He muttered against her lips. "I've got the hair _and_ the strength."

"You keep telling yourself that." Hermione answered.

She never did get around to reading her book.

Fin.

* * *

A/N: I wrote this _ages _ago, and yet, i never posted it. Huh. I actually quite like it for a change. And by the way in case someone doens't understand, it's called "Amortentia" because all three things Hermione smells is in this story-(freashly mown) grass, freash parchment (the book), and as JKRowling said, Ron's hair.

(I still say the third smell should've been his socks, but you can't have everything in life).

This story is dedicated to all the RHr shippers who post with me down in the Veritaserum Forums-**Ellen**, **Cristi**, **Miss**, **Merlin**, **Wings**, **Browney** and **Dess**.

So read, enjoy, squee, whatever. I hope you liked it.

Reviews always appreciated, until next time-

-Moon. : D


End file.
